


Lost Horizons

by Lieju



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Period-Typical Homophobia, References to Sex, but just sorta referenced, something like shangri-la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Indiana and René get trapped in a paradise
Relationships: Rene Belloq/Henry "Indiana" Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

”Belloq!” Indiana growls.

The other man is guided forward by his captors. They are both surrounded.

”I knew someone was following me,” Indiana says.

”Following you? I did my own research.”

”By the way, just so you know, he isn't with me,” Indiana tells the villagers. ”So if he did anything-”

”No more than what you did,” the older woman who seems to be in charge says. ”We caught him with some relics but they are shared amongst everyone here. His crime is the same as yours: being in the Hidden Valley.”

”Can I argue my case?”

”We are not cruel. This is a place of healing. You will remain as quests.”

”I'd keep an eye on him if I was you,” Indiana says.

”Slander. Don't believe him. Tell me, Indiana, why did _you_ seek out the hidden valley? Purely for curiosity?”

”We do not need to fear thieves,” she says. ”You cannot take anything out of the valley.”

* * *

”How did you get into the valley?” Indy asks.

Belloq nods in greeting, falling quickly to the old routine. They have a common goal at this moment. Later of course, there will be betrayal. But figuring the way out takes precedence right now.

Belloq glances around in the small house that was given to them to use, paranoid they're being spied on. ”A river that flows into the valley. No way out that way unfortunately, going against the current would be impossible. You?”

”I fell from the sky. Jumped from a plane.”

”Is there any chance of a rescue party?”

Indiana shakes his head.

* * *

Days pass. The villagers go on about their day and largely ignore their two guests.

They will answer any questions and are the very example of hospitality.

They will share in anything they have and do it with a smile.

But the answer to 'how will I get out of here?' is always just a shake of their head.

* * *

Indiana sits next to René, laying down on the grass, enjoying the warm sunlight.

”I can't believe you have given up,” René says.

”Who says I've given up?”

Indiana pushes his hat off his face and eyes the other man. He looks different, in the finely cut robes given to them by the people here. Or maybe it's just the situation that's making Indiana oddly nostalgic.

It has been so many years since they've been able to just share a moment like this. Enough to bring memories to mind.

”You haven't been looking for a way out for a while,” René says.

”All in good time. There's more to learn right here.”

”You've been playing with children.”

”Doing favors for the villagers,” Indiana says. “It's useful to stay friendly with them.” Although he has to admit looking after the kids has been pleasant on its own.

Indiana watches René pull up a scroll he had been translating, something from the library in the old monastery that looks down on the valley.

And Indy remembers the drunken kiss they shared when they were students together in university. He wonders if it could have led to something more if the circumstances had been different. As it was, René had been too drunk and Indy had left him asleep on the couch and neither mentioned it again.

But now he wonders if René remembers that.

And if it was just a-

”Do you have anyone waiting for you?” Indiana asks.

The look René shoots him is equal parts suspicious and surprised. ”What do you mean?”

Indiana shrugs. ”Even you have, if not friends, acquaintances, family. Is there a Mrs. Belloq?”

The look René gives him makes Indiana wonder.

”I don't think I'm the marrying type.”

He is hard to read, suddenly, and it feels like there's more there left unsaid. Indiana wonders how much of that is him projecting.

And remembering that one kiss.

* * *

René clips the tree branch. He runs his fingers on the bark. It all takes him back to when he was a child, helping at the family vineyard.

”Your apple trees are doing well.”

René turns to nod at the man. ”Chang.”

He pats the tree. ”I have hopes I'll manage to make passable cider out of this yet. I just wish the valley had grapes.”

He stops to wonder. He originally took up the orchard as a project to have a smoke screen for digging but somehow it has turned into a genuine interest.

”Grapes?”

”It's a fruit, we grow them at the-”

René stops to stare at the two men walking past. He recognizes the other one, he is the woodworker living nearby. Ngawang, he recalls.

But it's the way he holds hands with the other man that makes breath catch in René's throat.

And when he pulls the other man into a kiss René glances at Chang.

Do the two not notice they're being watched?

”Are you all right?” Chang asks.

”What?”

Chang looks at the two. ”Oh, have you met Bhuti? I should introduce you.”

”The two... They-”

Chang looks confused. ”Yes?”

”I mean, they- are they-”

A realization dawns on Chang's face. ”You had your eye on Ngawang -”

”No! I just. This sort of thing- Back where I come from... It's not done.”

”Kissing?”

”Not when it's two men.”

Chang looks confused. ”Why not?”

René doesn't answer.

* * *

”I think it's time for us to go,” Indiana says, pulling René away from the party.

”I'm not yet sufficiently drunk,” René tells him.

”I think everyone at this party has suffered enough,” Indiana says. ”Although I'm sure everyone here has enjoyed the crosscultural drinking song exchange.”

René hangs onto his arm and laughs as he helps him inside.

Indiana runs his fingers through René's hair. To his surprise he doesn't pull back. Encouraged by this, Indiana tells him: ”This brings back memories, doesn't it?”

”Hmmh.”

”Do you remember it? The last time you were this drunk and practically sitting on my lap?”

René looks up, quickly and sharply, and Indiana suddenly wonders if he is really as drunk as he pretends.

Indiana runs his fingers on his neck, before slowly moving downwards. ”It wouldn't be the first time I've had sex with a man. If we went upstairs now.”

”It wouldn't be the first time for me either.”

”Should we-”

Indiana is cut off by the hungry kiss and they somehow manage to get to the bigger bedroom.

They fall on the bed in a mess of limbs.

And it feels right.

* * *

When René wakes up Indiana is still asleep.

René watches him breathe quietly, looking so peaceful.

Of course he has known Indiana must have this side but it has been hidden to him. It's a wonder seeing him this defenseless.

René stares into the ceiling, trying to fight off panic.

Usually he would be far away by now. Very rarely would he even stay the night after one of these kinds of... _encounters_.

But there's no running away.

The body next to him stirs.

Indiana open his eyes and there is surprise on his face before he seems to catch up.

He stretches. ”Morning.”

”I regret to inform you you snore.”

”Only as a payback for you stealing the covers.”

René weighs his options. Since running away is hardly an option, might as well-

He leans closer and kisses Indiana.

”We are going to do this again later, right?”

”Why not?” Indiana says. ”Not to brag, but it was good.”

”Good? Adequate, I'd say. Need more practice.”

The prospect of this being a common occurrence, of waking up next to each other, is scarier than just having sex was.

But maybe it'll work.

There's something about this place that makes René believe in the impossible.

* * *

Indiana has almost abandoned the search for the way out when they come across a door at the monastery. The building is old and has interesting architecture and exploring it all even with the Llama as a guide has taken ages.

”Forbidden,” the Llama tells them.

”I thought every place in the valley was free for anyone to go to?” René asks.

”Everywhere except there. It is taboo.”

Indiana nods.

He wonders if the Llama noticed the greedy look that flashed in René's eyes for the fraction of a second.

* * *

Indiana watches René instruct the kids on taking care of the orchard. Indiana has ended up as something like an elementary school teacher, and has thought up lesson plans and activities for the children. Today he took them to the small orchard René has all but taken over.

”They'll get a hang of it, eventually,” René tells him.

”I never took you for a-”

”I like children.” René hurries to say: ”Not in a weird way. I have nieces and nephews. They're older now but...”

Indiana can guess what that look was about. It's part of that kind of pain that belongs in the outside world.

”I didn't think it was weird.”

For a moment it is as if a shadow passes above them. Something threatening their happiness.

Indiana takes off his hat. He stubbornly hangs onto it...

An idea comes to him.

”Did you ever consider...”

He takes René's hand. ”We could get married.”

René stares at him like he has lost his mind. ”Indy, what the fuck are you-”

”Think about it. We _could_.”

”You think I'm that easy? You don't even have the decency to get on one knee and pull out a ring-”

Indiana drops down on one knee.

”What are you doing? Get up.”

”Sorry, I don't have a ring. I was working on some woodcrafts. I could make rings. If you say yes.”

”Are you serious?”

”Why wouldn't I be?”

René laughs. ”Why not? I do think 'Indiana Belloq' has a nice ring to it.”

Indiana grins. ”In your dreams.”

* * *

The ceremony is small, a mix of the valley tradition and a Christian ceremony, with the Llama overseeing the exchange of delicately crafted wooden rings.

And when they head back to their house after the party Indiana scoops René up.

”I need to carry you across the threshold.”

”We have already fucked,” René points out. ”And have lived together for... A long time, it feels like...”

”Humor me. I will carry you to the bedroom and then you will fuck me long and hard just the way I like it.”

René laughs into his chest. ”Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

For a while, days pass quietly.

But everything must come to an end.

* * *

René is woken up middle of the night as someone knocks on their door.

He sits up.

The place next to him on the bed is empty.

Something is very wrong.

The solemn villagers take him to the monastery, where they walk him to the main room.

René swallows at the sight.

”My husband knows nothing about this,” Indiana says.

It's odd, seeing him like this, again dressed in his old outfit.

René doesn't ask what he did. He can guess.

”What did you find?” he asks instead.

Indiana shoots him a look. ”You should keep quiet.”

”What was there? Did you get through the door?”

It's the Llama who answers. ”It's the way out of the valley. And the punishment for opening the door is to walk through there and never return.”

”René doesn't have to,” Indiana argues. ”He didn't know I-”

René interrupts him. ”Please. It would just have been a matter of time before I tried to sneak through.”

René walks to Indiana and pulls him into a kiss. ”Just a matter of time. Let's be honest with each other. Would we be the people we are if we didn't ruin this?”

He turns to the Llama. ”I'm sorry but it seems this valley isn't enough for people like us. It was a beautiful dream but...” He shrugs. ”It's time to wake up.”

* * *

”You were right, I think,” Indiana says. ”About us just being that kind of people. We're not meant for a peaceful paradise.”

”No we are not.”

Indiana strokes his cheek softly. ”That's why I love you.”

”You won't for much longer,” René points out. ”You did read about what happened to the previous expedition.”

”He is right,” the Llama says. ”You cannot take anything with you. That includes the time spent here.”

”I'm not planning to forget,” Indiana tells her.

She only smiles sadly.

They say their goodbyes to the solemn crowd and step onto the small boat and start their journey down the river.

After they pass the waterfall even the air feels different.

”We still have ways before getting back home,” René says.

”I still remember.”

René kisses him, desperate and hungry. He stays close.

”But it already feels less real,” Indy admits.

* * *

“I'm trying to write down anything I can but all I have is my knife and strips of some bark,” Indiana says. “I need to... Can you remember the names of any of the kids?”

He rubs his head. “The little girl... She was always so shy, but she had this pond of fish and we talked about that... Dammit I can't remember her name.”

“Would you believe your notes even if you could write proper ones?” René asks.

“I don't want to forget- Any of it!”

He looks at René and there's fear in his eyes. “I don't want to forget I love you.”

* * *

”Did we find anything up there, at all?” Indiana asks.

René frowns. It feels like he has lost time.

”Nothing important.”

He can tell that's a lie but he isn't about to trust Indiana and let him know he has these vague memories of... Something.

* * *

Indiana turns the wooden ring on his hand. It seems significant but he can't quite figure out how.

”Hey Belloq, have you seen anything like this before?”

”Looks modern. See? The wood is fresh. Apple tree maybe...” He frowns and looks to the distance. ”I vaguely remember something... I think I found one in my pocket. Must be some touristy junk.”

”What did you do with it?” Indiana asks.

”I threw it away. It was worthless.”

* * *

When they finally make their way to the small outpost on the mountains both of them are relieved.

Things have been oddly tense between them in a way neither of them can pinpoint.

So they just nod to one another before going their separate ways.

The next time they will meet they'll be enemies again, this is wordlessly agreed upon.

That is just how their relationship is.


	2. Epilogue

….

Indiana stops.

Once again he finds himself staring out of the window and absentmindedly stroking his ring finger. Like there's something missing...

Ever since he got back from Tibet.

He pulls out the wooden ring and studies it once again. He already knows it's a perfect fit but nevertheless it always feels like a revelation to slip it on his finger.

He has no memories of the several months he was missing. He and Belloq, he reminds himself...

Indiana is relieved when the bell rings and he can head straight home.

He opens his door and immediately realizes something is wrong. He steps into the living room.

“Belloq.”

The man in his immaculate suit looks up from a book. “Hello. Oh don't bother pulling your gun out. This is not a professional visit.”

“I'd find that easier to believe if you rang my doorbell like a normal person.”

And yet-

There's something oddly comforting in coming home like this, with Belloq waiting at the house...

“Why are you here then?”

Belloq hesitates, like he hasn't quite thought through what he is going to say.

“I want answers, Jones.”

“Well you've come to the wrong place.”

“Have I?”

“I assume this is about the lost time in Tibet? I don't remember anything.”

Indiana only now realizes he is still wearing the ring. Belloq notices it too.

“You do remember something,” he insists.

He pulls out the matching wooden ring. “What is this about?”

“I thought you threw yours away.”

“I lied.” Belloq hesitates again. “But I'm telling you the truth now. Happy?”

Indiana feels faint. If he says something it might be the biggest mistake of his life.

“I did write down something. I have one clue.”

“I knew it.”

Indiana walks to his cabinet and pulls out the piece of tree bark. He hands it over to René.

“Is this a joke?”

“Does feel like one, doesn't it?”

René turns the piece of bark in his hands as if more words might appear on it. More beyond the crudely etched ' _I love him_ '.

“I see I am wasting my time here.”

René stands up to leave. Indiana grasps his arm.

René looks up.

This is familiar. The way the shorter man looks at him, the way his body feels against his when Indiana pulls him closer...

His mind doesn't remember but his body does.

It seems to be the same for René who reaches a hand to cup Indiana's face.

The kiss is slow, and familiar. Indiana moves his hands, letting them travel down on René's body, with the certainty of someone who has studied that form, familiarizing himself with it.

René's fingers brush against Indiana's nape of neck and he knows they have done this before...

René pulls back, his expression unreadable. “Do you?”

“Love you?” Indiana hesitates. “I don't... Think so. But I think I-”

He kisses him again, lips brushing against his. “I think I might. If we...”

“If we gave it a chance.”

Indiana looks him in the eye. “Do you want to?”


End file.
